


A Totally Unique and Creative Joshler Fic

by NotaDrugDealer123



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotaDrugDealer123/pseuds/NotaDrugDealer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short joshler crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Totally Unique and Creative Joshler Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Spookijosh on Tumblr

[They eating taco bell on the couch while playing mario kart]

 **tyler:** josh....why do u even like me......im fricked up..

 **josh:** Baby Boy

 **tyler:** look at my wrists

 **josh:** kitten , no

 **tyler:** blurry, josh....hes got me 

 **josh:** ill save U from him 

[they kiss]

 **tyler (inside his head) :** and this is the story of how a punk fell for an outcast [story of a girl plays]


End file.
